


Women Are Scary

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Female Boo Seungkwan, Female Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender or Sex Swap, High School, Kissing, Light Angst, Lots of kissing, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic jigyu, Tags Are Hard, icb it's 5k long, shit title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: "She made me thought : maybe you don't care enough about me after all and maybe we're better off as friends."
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Women Are Scary

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired from revenge note 2  
> Soonhoon were friends but just recently turn into something more  
> Jigyu are childhood friends  
> Enjoy this 5k of mess

Jihoon leaned her cheeks on her palm as she sipped on her banana milk. She clicked her tongue in distaste when someone frantically settled in front of her and rolled her eyes when whispers began. It's her third year in Pledis High and people still talk when they saw her with this bean pole.

"What do you want, Kim Mingyu?" She asked, disinterested.

"Noona!" The younger cried out before leaning closer to whisper in her ears. "I think someone's trying to get Soonyoung hyung."

Jihoon's eyes twitched at the information. "Who?"

"Seo Jisoo noona."

Mingyu whimpered when Jihoon crushed the emptied carton between her fingers. Really, Jihoon is much smaller than him and unless she aimed for his dick Mingyu doubts she can hurt him that bad but he still finds her scary despite the many years they spent together.

"That wench." Jihoon muttered under his breath and side eyed the clock. They've got 10 minutes until the start of class. "Tell me the details and make it quick."

"Okay so Seokmin and I were walking when I saw Soonyoung hyung and the noona. I think she was hurt and Soonyoung hyung's helping her."

Jihoon let out a laugh. "That dumbass idiot is what now? Amazing. Where are they right now?"

"They're probably taking the stairs right now."

Jihoon then stood up and beckoned Mingyu to come with her. "Try to get your idiot hyung away if I happen to get violent."

"Uh, not stop you?"

"Then you'll be the victim."

"Aye."

Jihoon's blood boiled when she saw the scene before her while Mingyu was biting his nails nervously as he looked back and forth at the enraged Jihoon and frozen Soonyoung. 

In front of them, 5 steps away to the second floor was Kwon Soonyoung with, Jihoon's archenemy, Seo Jisoo in his arms; carrying her bridal style while she held onto a crutch.

Jihoon took a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm herself down. "Mingyu, hold me." She said to her puppy like dongsaeng who hesitantly put his hands on her shoulder. She then turned to her boyfriend.

"Kwon, you've got 5 seconds to come up with something that makes sense or things are going to get nasty." She glared at said boyfriend, ignoring the smug look Jisoo was giving her.

"Uh- Ah- She was hurt and I'm helping her..?" Soonyoung said quickly.

"Of course." Jihoon nodded. "You're such a kind soul aren't you, Kwon?" She said with as much sarcasm she could manage. "Why don't I break both of her legs so you can help her some more?"

Soonyoung gulped, looking at Mingyu behind her who's begging him not to say anything stupid anymore.

"Hoonie, baby, I-"

"Stop right there, Kwon, don't you dare baby me. Oh no, will you look at the time, class is starting. Gyu, you go back to your classroom." She said and Mingyu nodded, happy to be released from the unfolding drama.

Jihoon gave Soonyoung and Jisoo one last stare and walked away but not before saying a very sarcastic : "You look good together."

Soonyoung's jaw fell slack as he finished the stairs and put Jisoo down along her crutch on the floor before running after Jihoon with a cry of "Jihoon, wait for me!"

Jihoon ignored Soonyoung in class, going as far as asking the teacher if she can switch seat because Soonyoung's ruining her focus.

"Why don't you go and stay by Seo Jisoo's side? Make sure she doesn't hurt herself some more." Was what Jihoon said before she moved away, leaving a Soonyoung who's looking at her with crestfallen expression.

When recess came around, Jihoon left the classroom to find her dongsaeng; Soonyoung following after her timidly. Both of them stopped in their tracks when a very familiar voice called out for Soonyoung.

"A teacher asked me to go put the documents on her desk, can't you help me?" Jisoo said, cutesy lacing her tone.

The boy looked at Jisoo then to Jihoon's unmoving back figure. He knew he should help but he also had to go after his girlfriend as to not worsen the situation he's in.

When it took Soonyoung more than 3 seconds to reply, Jihoon started walking with a fastened pace; disappointment filling her petite figure. _Kwon Soonyoung is a fucking idiot._

"Kim Mingyu!" She yelled once she's in front of the younger's class. "Come with me." She added before going away again, not even checking if Mingyu's following her or not because she knew he is.

"Noona." Mingyu draped his jacket to cover Jihoon's legs as she pulled her knees to her chest, her back leaning on the door that leads them to the 4th floor corridor. "They say there's only a fine line between kindness and stupidity." He tried to comfort her.

Jihoon sighed loudly. "I hate him."

"No, you don't. Come on, noona, I'll share my food with you and you can vent your anger. Since this is our secret place, Soonyoung hyung will never find you."

"It's only our fourth day of us as a couple, Gyu. What the fuck is he thinking?" Jihoon cried out, exasperated. "I wouldn't mind it that much if we're still 'only friends' since I don't have the rights but I'm his girlfriend now, Gyu. Girlfriend! What makes he think it's okay to go and help that Seo Jisoo and going as far as carrying her!? Did he forget it's the same Seo Jisoo who dared to dump her juice on me!? The same Seo Jisoo who tripped me in front of the whole school? The same Seo Jisoo who always messed with me!?"

Mingyu fed her some more rice when she paused. If someone, who had no idea of their respective spouses, looked at them right now, they'll surely mistake them as a couple. 

"Just for what sake is he so kind for!?" Jihoon added while munching. "God, you don't know how mad I am right now, Gyu."

"Believe me, I know. I've never heard you raise your voice so much." Mingyu took a bite himself, giving Jihoon his bottle water when she asked for it.

"If you're in Soonyoung's shoes, having lunch with me even though I'm mad at you vs helping your girlfriend's enemy AGAIN."

"If I'm your boyfriend then isn't it obvious? Of course I have to go with you?"

Jihoon nodded in agreement. "Do you have to think for that?"

"Uh.. no?"

"Right! But guess what that bastard do? He took more than 5 seconds to think. Marvelous."

Mingyu cringed, mentally cursing his hyung because holy hell he's in super deep shit right now.

"Maybe we're better off as friends." Jihoon said after another pause, a resigned sigh accompanying her statement and Mingyu shook his head, horrified.

"Noona, no! You can work this out, promise."

Jihoon chuckled, gaze dropping to her knees. "Tell me, Gyu, does this make me selfish and mean because I hate how kind Soonyoung is being to others?"

Mingyu, again, disagreed. "I honestly can understand where you're coming from. I would be upset too if the same things happened to me but maybe just.. don't be hard to Soonyoung hyung? You know how he is and how he likes you so much. I wouldn't be surprised if he's the one to cry instead of you though he'll surely cry if he heard what you said just now."

Jihoon agreed with a laugh, ruffling the younger's hair. "You're the only one I have, Mingoo." To which Mingyu smiled at. "Why aren't you my boyfriend instead?"

"I'm sorry, as much as I love you noona, I'm very gay and very in love with my boyfriend."

"Right, speaking of your boyfriend, sorry for taking away your lunch time."

"I told him what happened in the morning and he told me you'll probably come to me again on lunch so he's having lunch with his classmates."

"Damn that Wonwoo. Since when did he know me so well?"

"More like he knows Soonyoung hyung very well. Soonyoung hyung might be crying to him at the moment."

"Well, it's possible." Jihoon said and stood up, giving Mingyu's jacket back to him. "Now that I've let the frustration out, I feel a bit better. Thank you, Gyu."

Mingyu flashed her a smile, packing up the now empty lunchbox. "Don't mention it, noona. I'm always here for you, remember?"

Jihoon smiled, opening her arms and Mingyu gave her a surprised look but then he's pulling her into his embrace tightly.

"I can't believe you willingly let me hug you."

"This is just a thank you. Now let go of me, I can't breathe, you giant." She said, patting Mingyu's bicep repeatedly in an attempt to have him release her but Mingyu, of course, is such an opportunist that he didn't let go for an additional 10 seconds before they made their way to the second floor through the emergency stairs.

"Bye, Mingoo." Jihoon said once they arrived in front of the younger's class.

"Bye, noona. Don't make Soonyoung hyung cry."

Jihoon rolled her eyes."Shouldn't you say that to the idiot instead?"

Mingyu just laughed and went inside and Jihoon quietly walked to her own.

  
  


When she stepped inside the room, Jihoon was glad she's not holding anything at the moment because if she did, she would've either dropped it to the ground or threw it onto her so called boyfriend's head because guess who's now sitting beside him, looking all too happy?

She felt tears of frustration welling up. _Seriously, Kwon?_ She thought bitterly.

The petite girl then took big strides to her current seat, gathered all her belongings, her tears filled eyes glaring at Soonyoung who scrambled to his feet ,upon noticing her presence, and reached for her but she ripped her hand away from his hold.

"Seo Jisoo? You fucking won." She spat and for the third time that day, left.

_To : Mingoo_

_I'm going home_

_From : Mingoo_

_What? Why?_

_To : Mingoo_

_The rumours will probably spread soon_

_Just see for yourself_

_From : Mingoo_

_:(_

_Take care of urself noona_

_To : Mingoo_

_I'll text u again when I gathered myself_

_Tell Soonyoung to go and fuck himself_

_And I hate him_

_From : Mingoo_

_Okay_

_To : Mingoo_

_You're supposed to say no to that_

_From : Mingoo_

_But he made my noona cry_

_To : Mingoo_

_…._

_I'm not crying_

_From : Mingoo_

_How long do you think I've known u, noona_

_Noona?_

_To : Mingoo_

_Bye gyu_

* * *

Jihoon cried for an hour on her bed, punching the tiger plushie Soonyoung gifted her four days ago before throwing it onto the floor in frustration; she couldn't understand Soonyoung's way of thinking. 

Why would he chose another girl over his own girlfriend? And not just any other girl, it has to be the girl Jihoon loathe with all her might.

Soonyoung knows Jihoon hates Jisoo and vice versa so why?

She screamed to her pillow, yelping in surprise when her phone vibrated.

_From : Wonu_

_Soonyoung said the girl was hurt because of him_

_That's why he's taking responsibility_

_To : Wonu_

_Did he told u to tell this to me_

_From : Wonu_

_Yes_

_Because certain someone is ignoring him_

_To : Wonu_

_What do u mean by the wench got hurt because of him_

_From : Wonu_

_He got club yesterday so u left early because of a family dinner, right?_

_To : Wonu_

_Yeah_

_And?_

_From : Wonu_

_Well on his way home, she bumped into the girl and she fell and sprained her ankle_

_It's like a scene in drama lol_

_To : Wonu_

_Hm_

_I'm still mad_

_Tell him that_

_From : Wonu_

_Dw_

_I'm sending him screenshots_

Jihoon wiped her eyes. _So that was what happened?_ Yet she wasn't convinced. She knows Seo Jisoo and how dirty she can be just to make Jihoon suffer.

Jihoon reopened her messenger.

_To : Boo_

_Seungkwan?_

_From : Boo_

_Eonni!_

_I heard what happened_

_Are u okay?_

_Do i need to beat Soonyoung oppa? Or that bitch??_

_To : Boo_

_I'll beat him myself later_

_Actually i have a favour to ask_

_Would u mind?_

_From : Boo_

_I doubt you'll take no as an answer_

_But ask away_

_To : Boo_

_Wonwoo said Soonyoung said that bitch is injured because of him_

_That's why my boyfriend is taking care of her_

_From : Boo_

_Uh huh_

_What do u want me to do?_

_Break her other leg?_

_To : Boo_

_I want u to confirm she's really hurt_

_Bring her to the infirmary to get her checked or something_

_Just make sure Soonyoung is there too and I want video_

_From : Boo_

_Consider it done_

_To : Boo_

_I'll treat u to ice cream tomorrow_

_♥️_

* * *

Seungkwan rushed to the second floor as soon as possible as the last bell chimed, leaving her boyfriend behind in the process. She quickly spotted a very down looking Soonyoung and a smiley Seo Jisoo trying to cheer him up like the whole situation wasn't caused by her.

"Eonni won't let you off so easily if the injury turns out to be bullshit." She muttered under her breath and made her way to the pair.

"Oppa." She called to Soonyoung who looked up to him and Seungkwan pitied the older. "I'm here with a mission." She announced.

"Seungkwannie, I'm sorry but I'm really not in the mood." He said and he sounded extremely tired, Seungkwan instinctively patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"Will you still say that if I said it's from certain eonni?"

Soonyoung perked up a little at that. "What did she told you?" Then he looked down again. "Is she breaking up with me?"

Seungkwan's eyes widened."What? No! I mean I don't know and I hope not." She then spared Jisoo a glance before leaning in to whisper, making sure she couldn't hear a thing.

Soonyoung looked at Seungkwan with shock once she leaned away. "Is that true?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm here, to prove things." Seungkwan said, jumping in surprise when arms snuck around her waist and her boyfriend pressed his forehead against the back of his shoulder. "Hansollie, you can be clingy later, I'm currently a woman with a mission. Come on, oppa."

Soonyoung nodded and pulled an unsuspecting Jisoo with them.

Mingyu and Wonwoo later joined them as they reach the infirmary on the ground floor. Jisoo looked surprised at their end destination. "Why are we here?" She asked.

"Just come." Soonyoung said as he pushed her inside.

"What are you doing?" Jisoo then pointed to Seungkwan who's holding her phone up.

"Doing my job." The younger shrugged soon the nurse came and Soonyoung tell the teacher about her condition.

"Your ankle is perfectly fine."

"There must be a mistake, I went to the doctor yesterday and I'm pretty sure a doctor knows more than an infirmary nurse." Jisoo insisted.

"Do you realize you're not even hissing in pain when the nurse pressed on your ankle?" Wonwoo said and watched as she burn red.

"As expected of Jihoon eonni."

"Jihoon, of course, this is Jihoon's idea!" Jisoo cried. "She must have paid you, right?" She turned to the nurse who looks very offended upon the accusations.

"How dare you-"

"I would prefer it if you don't talk about my girlfriend like that." Came Soonyoung's cold voice. "I really should have known this. Not only you deceived me, you almost ruined my relationship and has the nerve to badmouth and accuse Jihoon into doing things. You really are the worst and I can't believe I fell for your trick. Come on, guys."

"Wait Soonyoung-!"

Soonyoung sighed loudly once they're out of the building. "I can't believe she'd do things like that. What for? To spite Jihoon?"

"Women are scary." Hansol added and they all nodded, except Seungkwan.

"Thank God I'm gay." Mingyu said while holding Wonwoo's hand.

They walked a few minutes in silence before Mingyu spoke up yet again.

"I can't believe you made noona cry on your fourth day as a couple because of this one girl's lie. You have no idea how much I want to punch you, hyung." He said in disbelief.

Seungkwan gasped. "Eonni cried?"

Soonyoung lowered his head and whimpered softly. "I want to punch myself too." He mumbled. "But Jihoon will probably do it later when I see her."

"So you'll see her now?" Wonwoo asked.

"Of course."

And Soonyoung received several good luck wishes he knew he would need.

They later parted ways with Seungkwan, Hansol and Wonwoo who took different turn and usually Soonyoung goes with them because his house is that way but today, he's got a girlfriend to apologize to.

"You do know why noona is so upset, right?" Mingyu asked but didn't bother to wait for Soonyoung's answer. "I'll tell you everything she told me. She said and I quote 'What makes he thinks it's okay to go and help that Seo Jisoo and going as far as carrying her!? Did he forget it's the same Seo Jisoo who always messed with me!?' and there's the fact that you don't run after her for lunch because you're contemplating over her and her 'archenemy'."

Soonyoung said nothing. He's got nothing to say, if he were to be completely honest.

"I doubt noona would be that angry has it been another girl but it's Jisoo noona. THE Seo Jisoo noona. You know they hate each other." Mingyu emphasized on the name. "And must you really carry her in the morning?"

"It might sound like an excuse but her acting was so good and she's taking her time climbing the stairs so I just decided to carry her because I didn't want to be late. It sucks that Jihoon saw that."

"I'm going to be honest with you and admit it, hyung. But why Jihoon noona and I was there, it's because I told her."

Soonyoung looked at Mingyu in surprise.

"What? You expect me to stay silent when I see her boyfriend with another girl? I'm not going to let you hurt my noona."

The older sighed in defeat and nodded. "Okay, fine, you've got a point."

"Good. Now just go and sweet talk her but make sure to apologize sincerely." Mingyu patted his shoulders encouragingly once they arrived in front of Jihoon's house. "I'll be going. Good luck, hyung."

"Thanks, Gyu."

* * *

Jihoon was asleep, still in her uniform, when Soonyoung reached her room, which was a mess at the moment. All her plushies were on the floor, her bed sheet an even bigger mess. Soonyoung gulped in fear and guilt; cursing himself repeatedly inside his head as he picked the plushies up and set them aside before then he sat on the edge of her bed, brushing some strands of hair away from her face; he slapped his own cheek and cursed when he noticed the swollen eyes. 

"Jihoon. Jihoonie, wake up."

Soonyoung felt his heartbeat picked up when Jihoon stirred, slowly blinking her eyes open. She looked around the room then land her gaze on Soonyoung and immediately sat up. "You." Was what she said, her infamous glare already on.

"I'm sorry." Soonyoung bowed his head low. "I should have realized it's a dumb play for her to get you. Everything I say will probably sound like an excuse to you but yesterday she got hurt because she was chasing after me and I genuinely thought the injury was real and that's why I felt responsible. I carried her in the morning because she's climbing the stairs so slowly and I decided the fastest way not to get us late is to carry her." 

Jihoon just stared at the top of Soonyoung's head, face void of any emotions. "And?"

"And- and? And! About the lunch thing, I'm sorry I hesitated but trust me, Jihoon, I did run after you. But you were gone with, I assumed, Mingyu and I didn't know where you went so I went to Wonwoo."

Jihoon hummed. "And lastly?"

"Lastly?"

"The seat."

"Oh! That, she moved there by her own will since you moved away and I swear I had no idea about it since I was at Wonwoo's class and when I came back it's already that way. No one wanted to change seat so I've got no choice. I'm sorry."

Jihoon sighed. "You know I hate her, right?"

Soonyoung nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Do you think I have the right to be angry now, Kwon?"

"You do."

Jihoon exhaled. "Do you want me to be honest? I get that you're a kind person, Soonyoung and I don't get to say who you can help and who you can't but this? Let me just tell you that I'm very hurt and disappointed. We're not even a week old as a couple and there's many wenches who would try and rip us apart and one of them almost succeeded."

Soonyoung whipped his head up to stare at Jihoon. "What do you mean by that, Jihoonie?" He asked, tone almost begging for Jihoon not to say what he's thinking.

Jihoon avoided his gaze. "She made me thought : maybe you don't care enough about me after all and maybe.. maybe we're better off as friends."

It shouldn't surprise Jihoon when Soonyoung bursted into tears but she's surprised anyway. "Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to cry here." She said, quickly pulling her boyfriend into a hug.

"Jihoonie, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Soonyoung sobbed into her shirt and Jihoon softened. "I don't think I can live without you. Jihoonie, please, don't break up with me."

Jihoon patted his back comfortingly, rocking their bodies together. "I said she made me thought, Soonyoung. It's in past tense. We're not breaking up, baby. Shh, stop crying."

"But Jihoonie hates me." He continued, tears soaking Jihoon's shirt.

"I hate you but I love you more, baby. Soonyoung, please, stop crying. You're making me sad."

Soonyoung sat up straight and clamped his mouth shut as not to let a sob out but the tears were still there. Jihoon laughed at her boyfriend's expression, bringing her thumbs up to wipe the flowing tears. "I'm sorry." Soonyoung sobbed.

Jihoon smiled, kissing his forehead. "You're forgiven. I just can't stay angry for too long with you but please, no more?"

Soonyoung nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Never again." He promised. "Can I call you baby again?"

Jihoon nodded, giggling when Soonyoung pulled her into a hug.

"Do you want to stay over?" Jihoon whispered after a moment of silence, her fingers carding Soonyoung soft brown locks while the boy peppered her jaw and neck with butterfly kisses.

"Your parents are here."

"So? It's not like we're doing anything."

"And we have school tomorrow, I don't have spare uniform and I also don't have pajamas?"

Jihoon pouted, pushing Soonyoung away. "You don't wanna stay over that much?"

Soonyoung almost look scandalised at that. "No! Of course I want to!"

"I have a lot of your hoodies with me, if you forget, and I think you left a boxer here when you stayed over that one time? Uniform? We can iron this one and you can wear it again tomorrow. Anything else, sir?"

Soonyoung laughed. "Your parents' approval."

"Come on, mom knew you made me cry and she still let you in."

"She really glared me down, though." Soonyoung mumbled, reminded of the glare he received when he asked to be let in earlier. "Does it run in the family?"

"Maybe."

"But, hey, let's just ask to be certain."

"Whatever you want, Soonyoung. Let me go take a shower and get changed, first. Your tears are nasty against my shoulder."

"Mom, can Soonyoungie stay over?" Jihoon said as she descended the stairs, holding hands with Soonyoung.

"Have you guys made up?" Mrs. Lee asked from the kitchen.

"Soonyoung apologized and cried. We're good now."

"Can't you leave out the crying part?" Soonyoung whined. "I'm sorry for making Hoonie cry even though I promised not to." He apologized to her mom. 

Mrs. Lee cooed. "Aw, come here and let me hug you." And Soonyoung went to do so. "It's okay, things happen. Just don't make her cry so often or I'll hate you."

"I'll try my best."

"Good. I made you both hot chocolate and you're always welcome to stay, Soonyoungie. Aww, look at your swollen eyes go up and get freshened up. Your boxer is in Jihoonie's underwear drawer."

"Mom!"

"Of course, Jihoon will be the one giving it to you. That drawer is off limits until you both are married."

Soonyoung laughed at that while Jihoon grabbed onto him to drag him back upstairs. "Wait- Hoonie, the chocolate!"

Soonyoung, now comfortable in his hoodie and Jihoon's basketball shorts, laid on the bed with his girlfriend who's wearing shorts and graphic pajama dress, her hair in a messy bun Soonyoung had tied for her, between his legs and laptop in front of them as they watched black panther for the 12th time. 

"We have homework." Soonyoung suddenly reminded mid movie, kissing the back of her ear.

"What homework?" Jihoon said disinterestedly.

"Math."

She groaned. "Later."

Soonyoung hummed and kissed the back of her neck, his interest never on the movie because he has basically memorized the whole plot. What amazed him was how Jihoon can be so into it every single time they watch it. 

"Soonyoung, I can't focus if you keep kissing me."

"But I want to give you a lot of attention, Hoonie. Since you're upset for half a day because of me."

"It's fine. I'm not mad anymore, Soonyoung."

"Still." He insisted and Jihoon moved to turn the film off then set her laptop aside before returning to her position.

"Alright, let's cuddle then." She announced and Soonyoung cheered. "Set an alarm though, we need to do the homework. Math is first tomorrow, right?"

"But I doubt I would want to move away when I'm cuddling you."

Jihoon looked at him with a frown. "Then we do homework first."

Soonyoung whined in protest but complied anyway, sitting Jihoon down on his lap as they sat on Jihoon's desk.

The sky was dark by the time they finished their work, their mugs were empty and it's safe to say that Soonyoung has lost feelings on his legs.

"Dinner?" Jihoon asked while getting off Soonyoung, putting the notebook back to their bags. 

"You hungry?" Soonyoung got up to envelope her in a back hug, lips immediately latching to the skin he could reach.

"Mhm, all the crying exhausted me."

"Me too."

"Then let's go and eat. It'll be fine not to wait for dad."

Soonyoung shook his head no, his lips never once leaving Jihoon's skin. "But that would be rude. Let's wait."

"Fine. But we go downstairs."

They now settled on the sofa, Jihoon holding onto a bag of potato chips to feed both of them as they waited and thank God because her dad came home 15 minutes later and Jihoon practically jumped to her feet when the front door opened.

Soonyoung greeted Mr. Lee and told him about the sleepover, receiving a warning of not to do anything funny to his daughter to which Soonyoung saluted to. Their interaction was cut short when Jihoon whined about being hungry and Soonyoung watched her fondly; it makes him happy to be one of the few men to be able to see this side of her because never will Jihoon ever act like that outside the comfort of her house.

They had a quick and pleasant dinner and Mrs. Lee even gave them some cake as dessert which both of them were very happy to devour and they left to Jihoon's room once they're done with dishes and bid the elders good night.

* * *

Soonyoung reminded Jihoon to brush their teeth before settling on the bed, so that they don't have to get out once they're comfortable and can go straight to sleep, which Jihoon begrudgingly did after calling Soonyoung her mom.

Now that there's nothing more to bother them, the couple finally laid down on the bed; Jihoon's head comfortably tucked under Soonyoung's chin and Soonyoung's arm acting like a neck pillow.

"Wait, your hair." Soonyoung mumbled and remove the elastic, massaging her scalp for a good measure because he remembered Jihoon ever telling him that sometimes tying her hair for too long hurts.

"Thanks." Jihoon mumbled, grabbing onto Soonyoung's free arm to put atop her stomach.

"Soonyoung?" Jihoon called when she noticed Soonyoung's not being chatty as usual.

"Yeah?"

"You're being unusually quiet."

Soonyoung hummed, pressing Jihoon closer against himself. "Do you want me to talk?"

"Well, I don't mind either way."

"I'm feeling super comfortable right now."

"Me too."

"Soonyoung?" She called again.

"Yeah, princess?"

"Not to be that kind of girlfriend." Jihoon started hesitantly. "But- nevermind."

"Tell me, Hoonie. It's okay." Soonyoung used his index finger to tilt Jihoon's chin up to face him. He kissed her when she still looked hesitant. "Tell me."

"It'll make me sound like a total asshole."

"I'll be the judge to that. Tell me."

"Fine. Can you like stay away from Seo Jisoo? Don't even interact with her because I hate it."

"Okay." Soonyoung didn't even hesitated.

"But I don't want to decide who you should and shouldn't hang out with." Jihoon added.

"You're not doing that. Besides it's not like I want anything to do with her after the stunt she pulled today. I know you've got good reasons to hate her and I trust you, baby. You don't hate just anyone."

Jihoon was quiet for a few moments. "Promise?"

"Promise. Not even a word to her."

And she smiled, eyes crinkling into little crescents as she leaned up and press her lips against Soonyoung's. "Thank you."

Soonyoung felt butterflies in his stomach when they pulled away and Jihoon was still smiling that beautiful smile of hers. He held one of her cheeks and slowly leaned in to lock their lips again. "Jihoonie, I love you. I've been ever since the day we met 9 years ago."

"You've said that when you asked me to be your girlfriend four days ago, Soonyoung." 

"But I want to tell you everyday." Soonyoung said with a small smile of his own. "I love you and you only. Please know that, Jihoonie and please, never ever doubt me. I love you, Jihoon."

Jihoon slowly got up from his position, Soonyoung following after; his eyes were moist and Jihoon was, again, surprised but she leaned in to kiss the unshed tears away.

"What's wrong, Youngie?"

"I thought of when you said Seo Jisoo and I look together, when you said you thought I don't care that much about you, that we're better off as friends, that's not true and it breaks my heart, Hoonie. I don't want to look good with anyone but you. I don't want you just as a friend and I do care a lot about you. I can't imagine how I'd be without you by my side."

Jihoon wiped the now streaming tears, shushing her boyfriend down with gentle whispers. "I'm sorry, I was so mad that I thought that way and hurt you. Hey, stop crying, I thought we're done with the crying."

"I'm sorry, that just came up and I got emotional." Soonyoung said between sobs, wiping his own tears and sniffled instead.

Jihoon cupped his cheeks and brought their lips together for the nth time that day while moving to straddle Soonyoung. "I love you too, Soonyoungie. I love you as much as you love me and it'll stay that way, I promise. No matter whatever dumb things you do in the future, whatever tricks you'll pull that will make me angry, I'll still love you."

"Jihoonie.." Soonyoung called, his lips quivering. "Are we getting married today?"

Jihoon laughed and kissed him again. "No, dumbass. Maybe in another 5 years or so. I love you, don't forget that."

"I can say the same to you, Hoonie."

"How could I when you remind me everyday? I rarely say it so you have to remember."

Soonyoung chuckled, arms supporting Jihoon around her waist as he laid down.

"What are you doing?" Jihoon questioned as she laid atop of Soonyoung. "I'm heavy."

"You're as light as a feather." Soonyoung denied and kept Jihoon in place. "Can we stay like this tonight? I want to be as close as possible to you."

"What am I supposed to do? Say no?" Jihoon mumbled and buried her face on the juncture between Soonyoung's neck and shoulder, her arms going under Soonyoung's neck as she hugged him close; she didn't say it out loud but she also wants to be as close as possible to Soonyoung.

The last thing Jihoon heard before sleep consumed her was Soonyoung's soft whisper of 'good night, I love you' and something pressed against the side of her neck.

* * *

When Soonyoung woke up later in the morning, he discovered they were still in the same position. He smiled when he could hear Jihoon's soft snore right in his ears and he pushed them both up, with much difficulties. "Hoonie, wake up. We got school." Soonyoung rubbed her back when she groaned but didn't budge. "Princess, come on. I can wash your face for you but I can't change your clothes." He said, still trying to shake Jihoon awake.

"God, you're such a heavy sleeper." He said to himself and stood up, making sure to support Jihoon's entire weight and brought them into Jihoon's bathroom. "We can't afford to be late today, I'm so sorry." He said lastly before wiping Jihoon's face with water.

"Soonyoung!" Jihoon cried out when she felt water on her face.

"Good, you're awake." Soonyoung laughed, trying to put Jihoon down but the other refused to move. "You want me to carry you as we go through our morning routine? Fine by me."

"Oh, look who's up early because Mr. Boyfriend is here with her." Mrs. Lee said, amused, as she prepared breakfast.

"Good morning, auntie and uncle!" Soonyoung greeted cheerfully, receiving the same enthusiast respond from Mrs. Lee but not Mr. Lee who just grumbled. Like father like daughter.

"I can never understand how you can be so loud in the morning." Jihoon complained as she sat down. "Can you believe he wiped my face with water to wake me up?"

"Blame yourself for being hard to wake, Hoonie." Mrs. Lee said, making Jihoon pout as she ate her breakfast.

They met Mingyu and Seokmin, who greeted them a good morning very cheerfully, on their way. Jihoon rolled her eyes but greeted them back anyway letting go of Soonyoung's hand as he chatted with Seokmin. She felt Mingyu walking beside her.

"So have you guys made up?" Mingyu asked.

"Will he be here if we haven't?" Jihoon deadpanned, earning herself a pout from her dongsaeng.

"Well, that's good to hear. I hate seeing you sad."

Jihoon shoved the taller playfully. "Shut up."

  
  


When they entered the gate, Seo Jisoo was seen and Soonyoung was reminded of the promise he made yesterday. When he saw Jihoon skipping over to her with a bright smile, calling out "Jisoo-yah!" very cheerfully, his jaw drop in surprise upon the scene.

"Did they made up or something?" Mingyu asked to Soonyoung who's equally lost as him.

"What do you want, Lee Jihoon."

"God, why are you so mean? Good morning to you too!" They could hear Jihoon said loudly, loud enough to gather attention. "I just want to compliment you on your acting yesterday. You got my boyfriend totally fooled and we almost break up because of that!" She announced before lowering her voice. "Thank god I was smart enough to figure and expose you and your dumb little stunt."

Soonyoung could see the glare Jisoo was sending Jihoon and while it's not as scary as Jihoon's own when she's seriously pissed, it still sent chills down his spine. Women are scary, indeed.

"What are you trying to say?" Seo Jisoo said through gritted teeth.

Jihoon smiled, bringing her phone to the view. "Nah I just want to compliment myself for discovering the truth and to ask for permission to share the video Seungkwan took to the school forum so everyone knows how much of a witch you are." Jihoon said, her smile getting brighter. "I can do it, right? Wait- Oops, I accidentally pressed on the post button." She added while showing her phone to the girl in front of her who's fuming with anger.

Jihoon kept her smile when Jisoo grabbed onto her phone. "You break it and you'll have another video going on." Jihoon said lowly, turning to the side to grin at Seungkwan who gave her a thumbs up.

"You're a fucking bitch."

"Says someone who tried to hit on my boyfriend when he's clearly taken. Are you a homewrecker?"

Jisoo threw Jihoon's phone to the ground, turned around and walked away.

"Oh and I took back what I said yesterday! It's my win, Seo Jisoo!" She shouted cheerfully after her back as she bent down to pick her phone, Soonyoung was quick to rush to her side once Jisoo left.

"What the fuck was that, Hoonie!? And is your phone okay?"

"Uh-huh, it cracked a little but no big deal. I was just informing her that I'd expose her witch ass to the whole school, that's all." Jihoon said, the smile all gone and replaced with a little smirk. "Let's go in."

"Women are scary." Mingyu mumbled as he watched the scene unfolded.

Seokmin who's beside him, nodded in agreement. "Thank god we're gay."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoy, thanks for reading!


End file.
